Relatively heavy forging, die casting and plastic injection molding dies often present a handling problem when such dies are assembled with or removed from the bolster of a machine. The problem is complicated by the fact that such dies often reach a temperature in the range of 500.degree. F. Thus, it is essential that every component of a die lift system be capable of withstanding such elevated temperatures. The principal weakness of known air actuated die lift systems is failure of the adhesive used to seal the airbag to the air manifold of the die lift system.